


Serenade

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Galavant reference, Hunk cooking, Lance is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Shiro finally asks Allura on a date, and enlists the other Paladins for help!





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, but I'm finally posting it!

“Ummm….Hunk, I hate asking for advice or help, but I really don’t want to screw this up and I think you can help me,” Shiro started, the slightest bit of nervousness evident in his voice.

 

                “What’s up, Shiro?” Hunk asked, concerned and intrigued. It was very unusual to see Shiro in a nervous state.

 

                “Well, I want to go on a date…..with Allura,” Shiro continued cautiously. Hunk’s face lit up at the thought of Shiro asking Allura out.

 

                “YES! Go for it! What do you need help with?” Hunk asked enthusiastically, practically running his words together and grinning from ear to ear.

 

                “Maybe you could make dinner?” Shiro suggested somewhat hesitantly. Hunk nodded, only slightly more serious than the moments preceding, then rushed off to plan the meal.

 

                As soon as Hunk reached the kitchen, he frantically began to take out various ingredients and brainstormed how he could put together a romantic meal from what he had. Lance, Keith, and Pidge happened to be walking by, and couldn’t help but hear the commotion from the kitchen. They all poked their heads in to see what the fuss was about.

 

                “Uh……Hunk? You ok?” Lance asked, simultaneously amused and concerned.

 

                “Yeah….just cooking,” Hunk replied absent-mindedly, not even looking up at the other Paladins.

 

                “What for?” Lance pressed, giving Keith, who still seemed confused, a reassuring wink.

 

                “Uh….dinner. Shiro wants to have a date with Allura,” Hunk explained, still not engaged in the conversation. The other three Paladins in the kitchen felt their jaws drop at this information, and they exchanged looks of shock. Not that they were really surprised; they always knew Shiro harbored feelings for Allura. In fact, they lovingly referred to them as Space Dad and Space Mom when they were out of earshot of the two. They just didn’t really expect Shiro to make a move so quickly…..or ever. A split second later, Pidge, Keith, and Lance were excitedly asking how they could help, snapping Hunk out of his focused trance.

 

                “Woah, woah, woah,” Hunk called everyone to order. “Let me think. Pidge, could you handle the music? Something soft and romantic,” Hunk instructed, earning a nod from Pidge in response.

 

                “Keith, Lance, you’ll be the waiters….be on your _best behavior_ ,” Hunk warned seriously, Keith crossing his heart and Lance giving a mock salute in response.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Castle of Lions….**

                Shiro gave a couple knocks on the doorframe that gave entry to the control room, causing Coran to look up.

 

                “Oh…hello, Shiro! How are you today?” Coran greeted warmly.

 

                “I’m doing well. I actually came to ask you something…” Shiro explained, his thought falling off as he waited for Coran’s response.

 

                “What’s on your mind?” Coran pressed.

 

                “I was hoping to go on a date with Allura….and….I was wondering if I might have your blessing in that matter,” Shiro confessed. Coran squinted his eyes as he looked at Shiro, considering the request.

 

                “Yes….well, I’m glad you came to me, so I’m inclined to say yes. However, one wrong move and….” Coran warned, sliding his finger across his throat threateningly.

 

                “Alright. Understood,” Shiro replied, stifling a chuckle but also slightly creeped out. He knew Coran was serious.

 

                Now, it was time to actually ask Allura out. Shiro let out a deep, audible sigh, pausing in the hallway before making his next stop. He decided to put together a sort of bouquet. It wasn’t exactly like the bouquets from Earth, but it was pretty nonetheless. Shiro took a deep breath before reaching up to knock on Allura’s door. Shortly after he knocked, Allura opened her door, and Shiro was taken aback by how stunning she looked. It wasn’t that she had done anything different (she looked just like she did most days), but Shiro felt speechless.

                “Uhhhhh….uhhh….these are for you,” Shiro managed to spit out, handing Allura the bouquet. 

               

                “Why, thank you,” Allura gushed, managing to beam and remain coy at the same time. “I’ve never received flowers before….is this a typical custom on Earth?”

 

                “Yes….usually a boy gives flowers to a girl he likes. The flowers are generally accompanied by a request to take the girl to dinner,” Shiro explained, hoping the princess would pick up his hint.

 

                “Takashi Shirogane….are you asking me on a date?” Allura asked, feigning shock. Shiro felt his cheeks go warm and his heart pounded out of his chest.

 

                “Y-yes,” Shiro stuttered. “Would you like to g-go on a date with me?”

 

                “Gladly,” Allura assured the nervous Paladin in her doorway. “I just need time to get ready.”

 

                “Of course,” Shiro agreed, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’ll be back to get you for dinner.”

 

 

**Back with the other Paladins…**

Hunk took a step back and admired the lovely table he had set up. It was very romantic, if he did say so himself, complete with a white tablecloth and candles. He then walked back to the kitchen to check on his food. A pleasant smell of pasta and garlic bread floated from the room, and Hunk was proud that he had managed to put together something like fettucine alfredo and garlic bread. It was going to be a perfect date.

 

                Shortly after, Keith and Lance walked into the kitchen, dressed in white button up shirts and black pants complete with a red bowtie for Keith and a blue bowtie for Lance. Hunk adjusted their collars, brushed off their shoulders, and gave a nod of approval before sending them to usher Allura and Shiro to their table. He was going to remain in the kitchen to prepare dessert, but he trusted that there would be no shenanigans.

 

                The date, once it began, went very well. The mood was right, and Pidge had figured out how to set up a speaker to be able to play some music. She just sat back and made sure it kept playing, trying not to be nosy while Shiro and Allura chatted over their dinner. Keith and Lance basically stood around in a far corner until Shiro and Allura had finished eating, which was fine until Lance decided he was bored. He had already tried bugging Keith, who wasn’t having any of it.

 

                For some reason, a scene from Galavant came to mind and gave Lance an evil idea. Lance cleared his throat as he stepped out from the corner, causing Pidge to look up. The two made eye contact, and Pidge knew Lance was about to give some instructions. She also knew Lance was about to be in big trouble, but she wanted to see how far he was gonna take whatever he was about to do.

 

                “Lutes,” Lance instructed. Pidge responded by starting a loop of music.

 

                “Viols,” Lance instructed again, and Pidge added another layer to the music.

 

                “Irritating little crumhorns,” Lance instructed one last time. The resulting music was romantic, and had a Hispanic, slightly mariachi feel to it. Lance cleared his throat and began to sing.

 

                “Gaze at the person across from you now, feel the sweet spark of connection,” Shiro and Allura looked up at Lance, pleasantly surprised and slightly confused.

 

                “If you don’t screw up this moment somehow, maybe you won’t die alone,” Lance continued singing, and Shiro’s expression went from pleased to a threatening glare. Pidge and Keith stifled laughs, but didn’t try to stop Lance just yet.

 

                “Don’t be too needy or bring up your ex, don’t say the words ‘herpes simplex’, don’t ever mention you’ve never had sex….trust me, I promise, she knows,” Lance sang, and now Allura was covering her mouth and trying not to laugh out loud as Shiro blushed profusely and avoided looking at his date.

 

                “Now her defenses are starting to fall, smile and return her affection,” Lance continued, walking up to Allura and taking out her bun, letting he hair fall out. “If you don’t manage to ruin it all, maybe you won’t die alone.”

 

By now, Shiro had calmed down, and was able to continue to talk with Allura. He also thought Lance was done, since Lance had gone back to the corner, even though the music was still playing softly. Little did he, or anybody else in the room, know because Lance was the only one in the room who had seen Galavant.

 

                “It’s the damndest thing, but, looking at you right now…” Shiro flirted, placing his hand under his chin and leaning in slightly. “I mean, it’s almost as if…”

 

                “You’re on fire,” Allura replied, a little too seriously for the situation.

 

                “I mean, I don’t know if I’d say I’m on fire, but…” Shiro continued.

 

                “No…no….you’re on fire!” Allura exclaimed, pointing to his sleeve. Shiro had failed to notice his sleeve ended up too close to one of the candles when he leaned in, and his shirt was well on its way to catching fire. He shot out of his seat and ran out of the room, accompanied by various shouts of “oh”, “ow”, and “oh god”.

 

                Hunk suddenly had the feeling that something was… _off…_ and decided to go make sure everything was running smoothly. Shiro practically ran Hunk over on his way to a restroom, and Hunk entered the dining room as Lance started to finish the song.

 

                “Don’t begin screaming, you’ll blow the whole mood. Maybe you won’t die alone, maybe you won’t die alone,” Lance finished with a flare. Pidge and Keith were still frozen in shock, and Hunk and Allura were glaring daggers. Lance was laughing so hard he didn’t even notice. Allura quickly got up to chase after Shiro and make sure everything was ok. Hunk relieved the other Paladins of their duties and sent them out of the area.

 

                A few minutes later, Allura and Shiro returned, both smiling and joking with each other. Hunk was relieved that the date wasn’t completely ruined. He offered the couple dessert, which they graciously accepted. The evening ended with Shiro thanking Hunk for his help, along with the assurance than Lance had actually made the night entertaining. Hunk wasn’t interested in being a pest, and so he retreated to his room.

 

                After getting into his pjs, Hunk went to check on Lance.

 

                “Knock, knock,” Hunk announced, stepping into Lance’s room.

 

                “Hey, buddy,” Lance replied flatly. He had started to feel guilty, and was really hoping everyone wasn’t mad at him.

 

                “If you wanna know, the rest of their date went well,” Hunk offered. Lance looked up, a small sense of relief washing over him.

 

                “Really? I didn’t totally ruin it?” Lance asked hopefully.

 

                “They actually decided you were pretty entertaining,” Hunk chuckled. “Just next time, please don’t go all Galavant on them.”

 

                “Yeah…it’s a deal,” Lance promised. “I still can’t believe his sleeve caught on fire!” Hunk gave a nod, chuckled, and bid goodnight as he went to tell Keith and Pidge how the date had ended.   

 

 

               


End file.
